Moments
by YuYoLS
Summary: They've been engaged since birth but when they finally meet, Sasuke refuses to marry her. Instead of giving up hopes, Sakura continues to find hope and digs her way into his life. As she become his daily routine, will he fall in love with her eventually? Or would he deny her till the end?


I was going to finally meet him. From young till now, I've been waiting for this moment now.

Finally entering the front gate of his big mansion. My heart felt like it was about to explode. Since little, I've only seen him in pictures.

Opening the front door, I watch maids bow down.

"Hello Haruno Sakura."

"SAKURA!" I heard a female voice yell.

"MIKOTO!" I was happy to see the lady. She had beautiful long black hair. She was the mother of Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, this is the Uchiha resident.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Mikoto smiled and replied, "He isn't home yet."

Sakura smiled, "I really want to see him." I pulled my thick glasses up.

NORMAL POV

"I'll show you to your room." Mikoto pulled Sakura into a room of wonders.

"Wow..." Sakura explored the big room, "WHY SO BIG?" She ran from side to side, wall to wall.

"You like it?" She asked.

"I LOVE IT! Thank you. Mikoto, thank you so much for making me feel right at home." Sakura smiled.

Mikoto hugged her future daughter in law, "Thank you for being so loyal to him."

"Where is his room?" Sakura asked curiously and excited.

She pointed at the door, "Right across from yours."

"Wow!" Sakura smiled, "I'm so lucky." Sakura smiled, "I really can't wait to see him!" Sakura began to unpack, "What time will he be back?"

"He usually doesn't say." Mikoto slightly laughed.

"Oh..." Sakura didn't seemed bothered. Instead Sakura wanted a tour. She enjoyed the outside view. The yard was huge. Their back yard was crazy! You can even go horseback riding. It's an amazing place to live.

Sakura then stopped the maids following her, "You don't have to follow me. I want to make sure I get use to finding my own way." Sakura motioned them to leave. As Sakura made her adventurous ways back to the front, night had fallen and she stared at the big light coming from the car. She witnessed someone embracing a red headed girl.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked aloud. The men had leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Go home." the man walked towards the house and Sakura quickly hid. Watching the boy into the house Sakura became curious. Leading herself into the house, Sakura stared at the man who was treated with gentle.

"Where is my mom?" He questioned the maid.

"She's...trying to find Sakura." The maid mumbled.

"Who?" The boy said.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Sakura quickly raised her hands, "Where is Mikoto?" Sakura freaked out noticing who the boy was. She was so nervous to meet him for the first time. He turned to look at her and with curiosity he walks to her but she tried avoiding him by pretending to look around and call Mikoto.

"Who are you?" He asked her as he cornered her to the wall. She blushes and smiles, "My name is...Sakura." She pulls her thick glasses back to her nose.

He leaned into her till she felt his warmth and breath breathing on her.

"Last name?" He asked.

"Haruno..." She said converting her eyes away from his.

He sighed, "I suggest you leave." He said. She automatically pops up and with a firm and confident face she asks, "Why?"

Unexpectedly he couldn't answer.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Mikoto ran over and gave Sakura a hug, "I looked all over for you!"

"Sorry Mikoto." Sakura said, "I was having a hard time finding my way back." Sakura smiled.

Mikoto smiled and stared at Sasuke, "So you met her? Let's go over here for a proper introduction!" She pulled them over to the living room but Sasuke eyed Sakura and she shyly stares away.

The whole time Mikoto spoke, Sasuke drank his cola and stared at Sakura. He couldn't stand to see someone wearing glasses. He couldn't see their eyes. He was confused if she was looking at him or paying attention to his mother.

"Right Sakura?" Mikoto asked with excitement. Sakura doesn't reply because she was deeply falling for Sasuke's composure.

Sasuke smirks with knowledge that she was deep and falling into his complexion.

"Well...I'm notifying you mom..." Sasuke smirks, "I have no intentions of marrying her." Sasuke stood up.

"WHY?" Sakura stood up automatically. He didn't understand her motives. Was this girl really in love with him? Or was she here for the money? What was she after? I've never seen a nerdy girl be so...outspoken: Theses questions runs though his head.

Sasuke sighs, "We're just kids who don't know the meaning of true love." Sasuke said as he stares at his mom who was unhappy. Sakura stared at the boy walking off.

"Let me chase him." Sakura informed Mikoto.

Running to his side Sasuke grunts, "What?"

With temper she stomps, "I don't understand!" She said as she followed him, "We were engaged for all our lives and we meet for the first time and you don't want to marry me? Why?" She asks.

Sasuke stops as he reaches his room and gives her a blank stare, "Don't you wonder?" He grabs her hands and pushes her to the wall of his door, "We're simply kids with no experience of love. Why marry so soon?" He breaths.

She flushes with colors of red and pink, "I don't care..." She replies, "I...really want to marry Sasuke." It was the first time he heard her call his name and he somewhat likes the feeling of it.

"Do what ever you want." He pulls away from her and opens his door, "I could care less if you get hurt." He slams his door leaving the chills run down Sakura's spine.

"Wow...evil." Sakura smiles and yells, "I'LL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" She smirks and runs to her bed room.

The next day as she wakes up in the school uniform she begins to cone her hair and decorate it with a headband on her head. She pulls her bangs and ties it up. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a braided one pony tail. She runs down to find that Sasuke was gone.

"WHAT? HE LEFT?" Sakura quickly became comfortable with the house and runs out with a bread in her mouth. As she runs out she finds Sasuke starting the car.

"SASUKE!" She stands in front of his car, "Let's go to school together!" She pleads sticking her hands out like those dramatic people do.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and smirks, "Let me run over you so our marriage could be over like a piece of cake being stolen." He yells out his window as he slightly reverses scaring a little. He watches as she steps back.

"NO." She smiles, "It's not cake, it's a lollipop." She corrected him.

"IT DOESN'T MATER!" He rebukes. He reversed till he could almost reach her but she steps out of his way and stomps.

"WHY?" She asked, "We should try to build a relationship."

"We're not even friends...how could we have a relationship?" He then drives off leaving her speechless.

"HUH!" She yelled.

"Need a ride?" Another man who looks like Sasuke in a way pulls his car around.

"Yeah..." Sakura smiles, "You are?"

"Itachi. His older brother." Itachi smiles.

"Oh..." Sakura gets in and on the way she rants about how much she waited for this day.

"You know..." Sakura smiles slightly, "I never had any friends. I used Sasuke's picture that I receive and stick them onto my dolls...or bears." Sakura smiles, "Sasuke...is my only friend." Sakura sighed, "I don't understand. We should be friend...but Sasuke says we're not." Sakura sighed, "I was only in love with Sasuke my entire life..." Sakura sighed, "I only aimed to be his wife." Sakura sighed as she looked out the window.

"You must have had a hard life Sakura." Itachi pulls over and watch as her mouth drops to see the big school.

"WOW!" Sakura jumps up, "I didn't think his school was this BIG!" She squeals and runs out, "BYE!" She runs.

Itachi sighs and reaches for his phone, "Hey Sasori... research on Sakura Haruno."

As Mikoto had already arranged Sakura's days all Sakura had to do was lead herself to class...that is...if she could find her way.

"Who is she?" Everyone the halls was staring at the unusual pink haired girl with funny looking glasses.

"Hey." Naruto walks up to her and scratches his hair, "My name is Naruto Uzamaki." He smiles, "Come with me!" He takes her arm and takes her to a hall where no one was there.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asks him.

"I'm ok..." He smiles, "BUT are YOU?" He asked with confusion. He couldn't stand seeing people make fun of the girl.

She smiles and replies, "Of course! No criticism will pull me that down." She smiles and sighs, "I do have a problem though..." She sighs.

"What?" He asks as she hands him the paper.

"You're in Sasuke's class." Naruto smiled, "Don't worry you'll love him! He's real cool good looking guy. The only bad thing about him is his addictions and of course his horrible attitude." He smirked and leads her to class not knowing who Sakura was.

"I have this class as well." He includes.

"Naruto! What took you so long?" Lee asked as Naruto bangs the door opens.

"I was helping a girl out." He stares behind him and stares back at Sakura who hasn't walked in, "I forgot...to ask your name." Naruto said.

"Sakura..." Sakura walked in to stare at Sasuke, "Sakura Haruno." Sasuke wasn't paying attention but after hearing the name of that sound his head pulls over to stare at the pink haird with 4 eye looking right at him.

"Not a big rival." A red head was holding onto his arm. Sakura became jealous of how close that red head was so close to him. She didn't understand. Why would Sasuke do that?

Sakura walked over and Sasuke became worried of what she was going to do.

"What?" The red head stared.

"Get up." Sakura said.

"WHAT?" Everyone was speechless to hear a nerd speak so highly.

Sakura sighed with ignorance, "Please move." Sakura said formally, "I'm warning you." Sakura said. Sasuke began to smirk. He didn't know this girl could be so fiesty.

"Sorry, Sakura..." Sasuke smirks and pulls the red head over to his side, "This girl...is my girlfriend." Sasuke said looking at Sakura straight at her glasses.

Sakura stared at him and sighs, "I can''t believe you." She shakes her head took one more step and replied, "I already warned you." Sakura stood and one second later a teacher came in.

"Announcement, Sakura Haruno, New kid... uhmm...yeah pink hair right there." He pointed to Sakura, "Sits with Sasuke."

Sakura smirked and realized that Sasuke was still smirking.

"My mom's trick." Sasuke sighed, "I'll see you later Karin." Sasuke kissed her on her cheek.

"Not cool Babe." Karin bit her lips and held his hands as they depart. Sakura madly sat down.

"I warned you too." Sasuke crossed his leg and laid back, "You should leave soon." He requested.

Sakura stared at him and smirks, "It's only the beginning." She smiled kindly and as class began she didn't pay attention to him as much. More likely he was paying attention to her. He was afraid she had something else planned up her sleeves. He would occasionally stare back at Karin and winks at her.

As the bell rings Sakura packs her books and stares at Sasuke who was staring at Karin.

"What are you looking at?" She asked softly.

Sasuke sighed, "Doesn't matter." He said standing up. She rose along with him.

"Are you like...my maid?" Sasuke asked aloud.

Sakura bit her lips and replied, "I'm not..." She sighed, "But...I have authority...over you." She said with concern. Karin and Naruto stared.

"WHAT? SHE HAS AUTHORITY OVER YOU?" they asked, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"I am-" Sasuke grabs her and makes a run.

* * *

Review:)


End file.
